


Gold

by the_tracy_brothers_cheekbones



Category: Thunderbirds, Thunderbirds are go!
Genre: Brother Feels, Brotherly Affection, Brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 20:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5140874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_tracy_brothers_cheekbones/pseuds/the_tracy_brothers_cheekbones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘He tilts his head again, tries to block the sunlight, but the golden colored eyes still follow him… And he can’t look away either.’ Scott’s first time meeting Virgil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gold

His mother says his new baby brother’s name is Virgil.

Seven pounds, eight ounces, just about the length of his forearm, and Scott’s pretty sure he’s never been so terrified of something in his entire life.

“That’s it, Scott,” his mother’s voice comes from somewhere near his ear, and suddenly she’s reaching over his shoulder to brush her fingers softly across the baby’s forehead, through the fine strands of black hair. Baby Virgil is screaming and red faced, tears and snot and baby drool mixed together and Scott’s pretty sure if he cries any harder, Virgil’s lungs are going to burst.

Honestly, Scott’s not sure if either of them are even breathing anymore.

Dad just chuckles from beside Scott, reaching out to baby Virgil and traces his finger down his nose. Virgil’s eyes crack open, slowly, first the right and then the left, unfocused and confused the way babies are always confused.

“You can touch him, bud.” He makes cooing noises at baby Virgil, his face right beside Scott’s, and the cries subside for one Mississippi, two Mississippi, three–and then the screeching starts again, so loud and heart breaking, and he doesn’t think he’s ever heard a sound that horrible anywhere in his life.

“It’s okay, Scott.” Dad’s voice is calm as ever, like it always is, and he still looms above Virgil’s face, smiling. But Scott’s chest still aches, his heart racing, and suddenly he his mouth is dry and he just really, really needs water.

So Scott does the only thing a nervous, rattled four year old can do: 

“Daddy, I don’t want to hold him anymore.”

He wants Dad to take Virgil. He won’t stop screaming and he’s just so small and it scares Scott–and he doesn’t get scared. He doesn’t. He’s strong and brave, just like his dad. 

But when Dad tells him no, you’re doing fine, Scott just wants to cry.

‘Cuz the thing that his dad doesn’t get is that he can’t. Can’t. The thought of removing one of his arms from the cocoon of safety he’s created makes his heart beat so loud, he wonders if old Mrs. Morten next store can hear it too.

It’s all very weird and makes him feel uncomfortable, because this isn’t Scott’s first go-round. He’s got another baby brother who’s maybe not really a baby anymore, but disclaimers still apply. John was little, too; Johnny is little still. 

But Virgil is different.

Virgil won’t stop crying, and Scott doesn’t know what to do.

“Hold on,” Mom says, and she runs to the kitchen, leaving him alone with this screaming, red-faced brother that he’s not sure what to do with. She putters around, pulling open the refrigerator door and then running the water in the sink, and Scott swears she’s taking ages in there.

And Dad still won’t take the baby.

And Scott is seconds away from crying himself, all four year old misery and terrified and I don’t want to do this.

But then Mom comes back, bringing a whiff of flowery smelling air that settles Scott’s stomach just a little.

“Here,” she says, kneeling beside Scott. Dad’s on his other side, helping him support the baby’s head, and Scott tries to pass his brother off to his dad. 

“I don’t–I can’t–” he stutters, “Mommy, you take him!”

But Mom just smiles and shakes her head, this time running her fingers through Scott’s hair. Her nails pull gently down his neck, and all Scott wants to do is get rid of this baby brother that won’t stop hurting his heart, and go back to cuddling up with Mommy on his bed, reading Planes. Dusty Crophopper and Skipper would never made him feel so… so scared the way Virgil does.

“He’s hungry,” Mom says, and tips the bottle towards Virgil. He doesn’t open his mouth right away, so she taps the nipple of the bottle against his lips. When the milk drip, drip, drops on his lips, a relieved sigh escapes from his little brother as he happily obliges and accepts the bottle.

A little hand, fingers so small and still kinda weirdly colored, snake out from the blanket Virgil‘s been swaddled in, and without really thinking about it, Scott pulls his bottom arm from behind Virgil’s back and reaches his pointer finger out to rest in the tiny palm.

Virgil latches onto it, fingers so, so small, and when his little baby nails dig into the side of Scott’s finger, it kinda makes Scott laugh because it doesn’t really hurt at all and neither he nor his new baby brother are crying.

“See, buddy, you’re a natural!” Dad exclaims, hand still on the back of Virgil’s head. 

But Dad’s voice falls away and Scott doesn’t hear anything, too focused on the sparkling eyes that stare up at him.

They’re amazing, he thinks. Soft rays of sunlight shine down on them, sneaking in through the slices in the blinds, and they color his brother’s eyes a vibrant gold like Scott’s never seen.

He tilts his head, wondering if it’s a trick from the sun. Virgil barely blinks, doesn’t look away from Scott, apparently as enamored with Scott as Scott himself is with his newest baby brother. 

He tilts his head again, tries to block the sunlight, but the golden colored eyes still follow him. 

And he can’t look away. 

Virgil watches him, holding their connected fingers to the bottle, five of his little fingers still clenching Scott’s gigantic one, and he can’t make himself look away anymore than his baby brother wants him to.

It’s amazing, and he can’t acknowledge anything else right now.

But that’s okay, because he doesn’t want to. Doesn’t want to think about anything else, doesn’t ever want to let his baby brother go.

He’s a big brother times two, and he thinks he’s going to love this one a whole lot.


End file.
